CAMINOS SEPARADOS, DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by nikonaneko
Summary: -reescrito-4años han pasado desde ke dejo la aldea, ahora era la ma buscada x todos los criminales ke la kerian muerta,taka son ninjas a sueldo y son contratados para matar a sakura, ¿podra sasuke lograrlo?¿ke es lo ke esconde sakura-lenalo no sean malos-
1. prologo

HOLA CHICOS LOS COMENTO EL ANIME NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA XP NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO

KE LO DISFRUTEN

-conversaciones-

-_pensamientos-_

**-flashbacks-**

**PROLOGO**

Era una noche de luna llena, en donde estas se reflejaba en un lago en medio del bosque. En este caminaba una joven de 20 años, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color rosa pálido, ojos de color verde esmeralda, que combinaba perfectamente con su tez pálida y su cabello, de nariz respingada, labios carnosos y rosados, que provocaban besar, tiene un cuerpo bien formado con cada curva en lo lugar, ella es Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Se iban a cumplir ya 4 años, desde que se fue dela aldea por voluntad, 5 años desde el ataque a la aldea por pain, y 4 años que la organización akatsuki fuera completamente derrotada y danzo este muerto.

Solo quedaban 4 miembros no oficiales de la organización, este era el grupo Taka, habían sobrevivido de una muerta segura, pero no salieron completamente ilesos, no, terminaron con graves heridas. Sasuke al haber cumplido con su verdadera venganza, no quiso regresar a su aldea pero era bienvenido en konoha, lo sacaron del libro bingo de konoha y de suna, pero en las demás naciones, aldeas, etc… seguía y seguirá siendo el ninja mas peligros de clase S.

**Notas de la autora:** holas como va ojala ke bn. Bueno este es apenas el prologo de la historia tuve ke borrar el anterior a este ya ke tenia ke hacer una correcciones, ósea la estoy reescribiendo. Plissssssssssss no sean malos conmigo apenas soy una simple principiante, dejen sus comentarios ¿si? Xp.


	2. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICOS LOS COMENTO EL ANIME NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA XP NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO

KE LO DISFRUTEN

-conversaciones-

_-pensamientos-_

**-flashbacks-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Sakura iba llegando al lago para descansar, después de una lucha contra unos ninjas renegados de la aldea de la neblina, que fueron contratados para matarla.

-uff por fin voy a descansar- dice sak a un lobo que la acompañaba.

Sak encontró al lobo 1 año después de haberse ido de la aldea, apenas era un cachorro cuando lo encontró, de 8 meses apenas, estaba muy mal herido, estado casi apunto de morir, sino fuera por sak que lo vio a tiempo y lo curo, al lobito le puso el nombre de kurotsuki, ya que era de pelaje negro azabache como la noche y sus ojos de un azul pálido como la luna, realmente hermoso.

-por que no vas y cazas algo para los dos, en lo que yo busco la leña- dice sak

-grr- le responde kuro yéndose a cazar.

Mientras sak reunía la leña siente 4 chakras que venían desde el norte y 6 chakras del suroeste.

_-mm shinji parece nunca rendirse, pero de quienes serán esos 4 chakras, se me hacen vagamente familiares- piensa sak._

_-_bueno llegaran aquí al amanecer, para ese entonces estaré al 100 de mi energía- dice sak en voz alta.

-grr- avisa kuro su llegada con dos conejos en la boca, y dejándolos en el suelo.

-kuro al amanecer-le dice sal teniendo en cuenta que el ya se había percatado de los chakras de sus perseguidores.

Lista la comida de ambos, comen y se van a descansar para estar mañana al amanecer completamente recuperados.

* * *

><p>Al norte del bosque a unos 4 km se encuentra un grupo conformado por 4 ninjas, saltando de árbol en árbol, estos ninjas son el equipo taka que fue contratado por un ex consejero para matar a la ninja que le había arruinado sus planes.<p>

-Karin ¿cuando llegaremos?- pregunta sas.

-Estaremos llegando al amanecer sasuke- kun- responde con voz chillona.

-oeh, sasuke descansemos ¿si? no todos aguantamos sin dormir y comer como tu ¿sabes?- dice sui con una sonrisa burlona.

-hmp, bien pararemos para comer y luego continuaremos con nuestro camino- dice sas- suigetsu buscaras la comida, Karin el agua y juugo la leña-ordena sas.

-hai- responden los 3 al tiempo y yéndose a buscar lo encargado.

* * *

><p>Al suroeste a 2 km se encuentra un grupo de 6 ninjas, de rango s, ellos son asesinos a sueldo y solo trabajaban para el mejor postor.<p>

El líder del grupo se llama Shinji, es alto, piel morena, ojos azul oscuro y cabello castaño claro es verdaderamente un ¡PAPASITO!

Shinji ya conocía a sak, ya que no era la primera vez que lo contrataban a el y a su equipo para matarla.

**-flash back-**

-muy bien ya saben como es, de acurdo-dice shin

-hai- le responden

En medio del bosque se encuentra sak y kuro saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando se ve rodeada de ninjas. Entonces escucha una voz.

-por fin te encontramos preciosa- dice shin con una sonrisa sádica.

-pff, mi nombre es sakura, idiota, acaso no te dieron información de mi cuando te mostraron mi foto- le responde sak seria.

-pero yo te quiero decir preciosa- dice shin lanzándole 2 kunais.

Sak desvía los kunais con hikari, una espada curva de color morado oscuro.

-que mala puntería tienes- dice sak corriendo hacia shin

Sak le da un golpe en el estomago, mandándolo a volar 1 km atrás, dejándole 3 costillas rotas e inconsciente por mas o menos 2 días.

-díganle que jamás lograra su objetivo- dice sak fríamente.

**Fin flashback**

* * *

><p>Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, donde los primeros rayos de sol se escapaban para dar anuncio de que era hora de despertar.<p>

Sak estaba junto a kuro en la orilla del lago apreciando el amanecer.

Desde una parte del bosque son lanzados unos kunais dirigiéndose hacia ella, sak los desvía con hikari.

-por fin te encuentro ¡preciosa!, ¡cerezo!-dice shin y sas llegando al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora: **holas como va ojala ke bn. Bueno acá esta el primer capi , perdón por demórame demasiado pero es ke he estado ocupada con cosas de mi cole me han dejado tareas hasta decir no mas x eso le advierto ke para subir el sgte cap. me voy a demorar mas de verdad lo siento dejen sus coments.

Sak = sakura

Kuro =kurotsuki

Sas =sasuske

Shin =shinji

Sui =suigetsu

Hikari = Luz


	3. capitulo 2

HOLA CHICOS LOS COMENTO EL ANIME NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA XP NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO

KE LO DISFRUTEN

-conversaciones-

-_pensamientos-_

**-flashbacks-**

**CAPITULO 2**

Sak reconoce la voz de Sas sonríe mientras se voltea quedando frente a ambos grupos.

entonces los rumores son ciertos, ¿no uchiha?- dice sak burlona

hola preciosa nos volvemos a ver- dice sin- olvídate de esos novatos

hmp, sakura – dice sas serio, pero muy muy dentro estaba sorprendido

mmm, acaso no te mostraron mi foto para que reconocieras a tu misión¸ apuesto que ni siquiera te dijeron mi nombre- dice sak

oye, preciosa concéntrate en mi, soy mucho mas inteligente e interesante que ese novato ¿sabes? – dice sin- además ¿de donde lo conoces?- pregunta

eres idiota o te haces- le responde sak- lo conozco porque es de mi aldea y porque es el vengados uchiha ¿te suena?- le dice y le responde sak

uchiha, mmm, uchiha, a si es ese estúpido que se fue con el raro de orochimaru y que quería matar a su hermano y asi continua la cadena- dice shin- NO me digas que es el- termina de decir sin distraído

sak asiente con la cabeza

exacto, ese mismo. Pero bueno olvidémonos del uchiha- dice sak con actitud seria- me imagino como las veces anteriores te contrataron para matarme, cosa que no va a suceder- dice sak burlona.

claro pero tu sabes que yo te quiero a mi lado, así que chicos A POR ELLA- grita shin

Pero no vio ningún movimiento de su grupo, voltea a ver que es lo que sucede y ve a todo en el piso inconscientes y a kuro en el medio.

Maldito perro pulgoso- maldice shin a kuro, a shin nunca le callo bien kuro.

A kuro tampoco le caía bien shin, pero lo que mas detestaba era que lo compararan con los perros domésticos y mucho menos que le digieran pulgoso, pero kuro ni corto ni perezoso le muerde el trasero a shin, el como no es perezoso se pone a corres de un lado a otro con kuro aun mordiéndolo y porque no, también esta llorando.

AAAAAH, SUELTAME, suéltame , perro pulgoso, ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!- grita shin

GRRRRR- gruñe kuro mordiendo mas duro

JA JA JA- rie sui- lo,lo lo mordio un. Un perro, ja ja ja.- dice sui señalando a shin, sin dejar de reírse.

Kuro ya déjalo, el si piede tener pulgas y puede que se te prendan a ti por morderlo- dice sak burlona

Kuro lo suelta de inmediato, ya que lo que decía sak podía ser verdad, salta hacia atrás lejos de shin y llegando al lado de sak.

Tu- dice shin señalando a sak- me las vas a pagar por lo que me hizo ese maldito perro- dice shin furioso.

Corriendo hacia sak, trata de golpearla en el estomago, pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente, y luego lo golpea en la espalda con una patada, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado del lago, haciéndolo golpear con un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

Bien equipo taka, como ustedes aun son unos novatos en el negocio de cazarme- dice sak- les dare 3 dias, si en esos 3 dias no logran aunque sea atraparme y mandan a otro equipo , ustedes aceptan aunque les duela a su orgullo, que ustedes son unos novatos a pesar de que Uds. Ya hallan cumplido varias misiones y ¿Qué dicen?- les propone sak.

Hmp, muy bien aceptamos el reto- acepta sas- pero terminaras decepcionada cuando te atrapemos y te matemos asi nosotros cumpliendo con nuestra mision- dice sas.

Em lo que ellos terminaban el trato estrechando sus manos, 7 kunais se diriguen hacia ellos desde los arboles.

-AH AH, porque no se rinden de una buena vez, no pienso volver a la aldea aun obligada- grita sak.

En eso aparecen kakashi, naruto, sai, hinata, shikamaru, kiba con akamaru y neji, rodeanso asi a taka y a sak.

HOLA SAKURA- CHAN – saluda Naru gritando- hola teme- saluda y luego lo ignora-mmm teme, AAAAHHH TEME QUE HACES AQUÍ- grita sorprendido.

A todo les sale una gota en la cabeza, pensando que Naru jamas de los jamases va a cambiar.

Sak debes volver a la aldea- dice kaka, calmado y sacando su libro de " dudosa procedencia"

No lo voy a hacer, estoy totalmente enterada del porque quieren que regrese a la aldea- dice sak seria- tsunade-shishou sabe por qué no regreso, ellos no los mando ustedes vinieron por cuenta propia- reclama sak.

Pero sak-chan, la abula tsunade esta internada en el hospital, ella, ella, va a morir y no hace ningún esfuerzo- dice Naru.

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora: **holas como va ojala ke bn. Bueno acá esta el segundo capi , perdón por tardar demaiado en subir subir el cap pero es que he andado muy ocupada últimamente y no se cuanto me valla a tardar en subir el siguiente cap pero espérenlo con paciencia siiiiiiiiiiiiii, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS chauuuuuxxxxx.

Sak = sakura

Kuro =kurotsuki

Sas =sasuske

Shin =shinji

Sui =suigetsu

Ka= Karin

Juu= juugo

Hikari = Luz

Kaka= kakashi

Naru= naruto

Sai= sai

Hina= hinata

Shika= shikamaru

Kiba=kiba

Aka=akamau

Neji= neji


	4. Chapter 3

HOLA CHICOS LOS COMENTO EL ANIME NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA XP NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO

KE LO DISFRUTEN

-conversaciones-

-_pensamientos-_

**-flashbacks-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Sé muy bien que tsunade- shishou está en el hospital y también el motivo naruto- dice sak- lo que ella tiene es cosa ya de la edad, es algo que ni siquiera yo pueda curar, y tsunade lo sabe, es por eso que no se esfuerza y disfruta aun el hospital todo lo que puede- termina de decir sak<p>

-Pero como sabes eso sakura?- pregunta kaka tranquilo

-Les dije que no debíamos de venir, además ella lo sabe, porque ha ido a ver a tsunade-sama, ¿no es cierto? – dice shika como siempre perezoso

El equipo taka estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente por todos ellos, lo que los saca de quicio, sas lanza un kunai que pasa en medio del equipo de konoha, dirigiéndose a sak.

Sak al verlo salta hacia un lado, pasando así el kunai en medio de ella y kuro.

Todo lo voltean a ver en especial sak, con u8na sonrisa en los labios, ella se prepara para devolver el ataque de sas, pero se detiene en la mitad del camino, ya que sintió que un chakra estaba bajando rápidamente de nivel.

_-Demonios debo llevárselo ahora mismo_- piensa sak frustrada.

-Kuro llévale esto y has que se lo tome todo- ordena sak

-Kuro obedece la orden de sak y se va de ahí, para entregar el envase encargado.

-Tsk… no me voy a poder encargar de ti en estos momentos, ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que ¡ADIOS!- se despide sak convirtiéndose poco a poco en pétalos de flor de cerezo

Sas estaba furioso, ya que primero: lo ignoraban, y luego lo trataban de poca cosa, y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo ignoraba y vivía para contarlo

-AH SASUKE- grita Naru- me olvide de que estabas aquí- dice Naru inocentemente.

Todos vieron a Naru, se van de espalda por la burrada que dijo Naru.

-_Hay cosas que nunca cambian_- pensaron todos mirando a Naru con una gota en la cabeza.

Sasuke se terminó de cabrear por lo dijo Naru y lo golpea en la cabeza sacándole un enorme chichón.

-Auch- se queja Naru- porque me golpeaste ¡TEME!- dice resentido- además ¿qué haces aquí teme? Y ¿Por qué atacaste a sak?- pregunta Naru.

-Hmp, metete en tus propios asuntos dobe- dice sas

-Naruto, sasuke esta aquí para asesinar a sak- dice tranquilo kaka- ¿no es así sas?- leyendo el icha icha.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, que ahora eres un asesino a sueldo- dice neji.

-QUE eso no es verdad, ¿cierto sasuke?- dice Naru.

-Hmp- típica respuesta sas- vámonos tenemos una misión que cumplir- dice sas ignorando a Naru.

-Hai- responde taka

Sas y los demás desaparecen en una nube de humo dejando a los de konoha en el lago como tontos y a los ninjas inconscientes de shin.

* * *

><p>En una cabaña al sur se encontraba sakura vigilando a su paciente que comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento.<p>

Sak está muy preocupada cuando lo encontró a punto de morir, lo ayudo, lo llevo a una cabaña que encontró deshabitada a 10 km de donde lo encontró.

El paciente de sak es: alto, moreno, de cabello oscuro sostenido en una cola de caballo baja, y con unas masca negras debajo de los ojos.

Este comenzaba a abrir los ojos, veía borroso, pero cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista, vio a sak a su lado preocupada por él.

-Llegaste al fin sak- dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro- pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi- termina de hablar.

-Como crees que me olvidaría de ti, si te tengo que cuidar y ver que mejores- dice sak- además me demore fue porque me alcanzaron unos amigos – dice sonriente.

-Otra vez ese, ese imbécil de sin, me va a escuchar cuando lo vea, le voy a desfigurar más esa cara de estúpido que tiene- dice el pelinegro- nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se acerca ni matara a mi hermanita si yo puedo evitarlo- dice enojado.

-Itachi, que cosas dices, además ya me encargue de él, no te preocupes- responde sak tranquilizando a ita.

Así es nuestro querido itachi es el paciente de sak, ella lo encontró a punto de morir después de la batalla que tuvo contra sas y casi totalmente ciego.

-Además a él no fue el único al que me encontré ita- dice sak.

Ita la miro interrogante cuando sintió un mareo, estando apunto de desmayarse otra vez.

Sak lo alcanza a atrapar antes de que se desmayara completamente, sak lo recuesta en la cama para que descanse, ya que este se había parado para ver a sak.

-Debes descansar ita, ya que te tomaste la medicina y esta te dejara atonta- dice seria sak.

-Lose, lose sak, pero porque no más bien me cuentas a quien más te encontraste?- pregunta ita.

-Bueno, justo en el momento en el que sin llego, al mismo tiempo llego otro grupo que tú y yo conocemos- dijo sak

-¿Quién?- ita

-Pues nada más y nada menos que tu querido hermanito y su equipo- dice sak.

-Vaya en serio, entonces los rumores de que mi bakka-ototo es un ninja a sueldo son verdad- dice ita pensativo- pero bueno él va a perder el tiempo, ya que yo no voy a permitir que te mate y pues tu eres demasiado escurridiza y buena que lo vas a hacer ver como un niño en su primer día de escuela- dice ita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora: **holas como va ojala ke bn. Bueno acá está el tercer capi, perdón por tardar demasiado en subir el cap. pero es que he andado muy ocupada últimamente y no sé cuándo me valla a tardar en subir el siguiente cap. pero espérenlo con paciencia siiiiiiiiiiiiii, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS chauuuuuxxxxx.

FELIZ NAVIDA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Sak = sakura

Kuro =kurotsuki

Sas =sasuske

Shin =shinji

Sui =suigetsu

Ka= Karin

Juu= juugo

Hikari = Luz

Kaka= kakashi

Naru= naruto

Sai= sai

Hina= hinata

Shika= shikamaru

Kiba=kiba

Aka=akamau

Neji= neji

Ita= itachi


End file.
